User talk:ScoobyDooFan
Hi there, ScoobyDooFan! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (Talk) 16:52, April 14, 2013 I'm keeping you in touch with the project. Tribe of the Wolves act 1 (15 pages) is finished. 2 more acts to go! -Decca03 Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright I realise now that Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright is being released August 20, but you must back up your claims with a source. And I mean with an actual link to the site. (This does not include fan sites and forums if you didn't already know.) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:41, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I might cancel the script. -Decca03 Repeated blogs Your recent blog about the upcoming puppet film has already been discussed in Luigim99's blog. You can talk there about it. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I saw that it was a lot and I kind of felt bad for doing that, but for one thing you hadn't seen it (it's as bad as Amazon reviewers who haven't even purchased what they're talking about) and a second thing is that it's the same problem as above. I don't want 50 or 100 blogs about the same subject when it all could be under the same blog. And it makes no difference it's your own blog or done as a response to on another one. It amounts to the same thing, they're either going to see it or not. Making your own blog isn't going to change the outcome I'm afraid. People can still respond to your own response (and so on) because I've seen it happen many times here before. Maybe you can see the previous blogs first or if not that then check with me first? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:31, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I got everything you said, and that's cool. But, yeah man, I did see it, and it was great. Did you not like it? I thought it was excellent. ScoobyDooFan (talk) 16:36, August 21, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDooFan :I think we talked about this on chat once? I offered a link for you to see it... But yes, I did enjoy it a lot more than the last three or four. Let's hope the others can follow suit especially if the next one will be the wrestling DTV. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:42, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Aw ya, that was you. And yeah, hopefully the next ones can live up to this one. Especially like you said, the WWE one. Is that the next one? I think it is, because Wrestlemania XXX is in March, and it would make sense for it to come out around them. I also read about that 'Beach Blanket Beastie'. ScoobyDooFan (talk) 16:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDooFan